The invention pertains generally to blood pressure measuring apparatus and more particularly to a system and method for calibrating a blood pressure measuring system.
Due to problems of temperature sensitivity and zero point drift encountered with pressure transducers, particularly semiconductor transducers, utilized in blood pressure measuring systems of the type disclosed, for example, in co-pending application Ser. No. 539,799, filed Jan. 9, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,848 and assigned to the assignee herein, it is generally advisable to recalibrate or rezero such systems at the outset of each measurement. In non-invasive systems in which the brachial artery is occluded by an inflatable cuff, a further problem exists in that residual air in the inflation bag or premature application of pressure can produce a significant error during calibration.